


Snow

by AjanisApprentice



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjanisApprentice/pseuds/AjanisApprentice
Summary: It reminds him of her.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Apocryphal_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/gifts).

> A gift to [The_Apocryphal_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/pseuds/The_Apocryphal_One). Apo, once again, thanks for everything over the past few years (the advice in regards to writing is just the tip of the gratitude iceberg). I hope you enjoy and I am so sorry if I got any characterization off. I still have yet to finish my first route in this game (Black Eagles), let alone start a second (Blue Lions). I can only hope I did a decent job capturing Dimitri's character with what basically is just a simple drabble.
> 
> I hope to come back to this pairing at some point in the future, after I actually have a full playthrough done. Hopefully by then I will think of something a bit longer.

It’s cold. So very very cold. The chill seeps through her gloves as she picks up a clump and Byleth silently wonders how anyone is able to deal with snow for long periods of time. Oh sure, there’s a charm to it at first, but after about five minutes the charm disappears and is quickly replaced by annoyance. 

“This is nice,” She looks to her husband (and king, though neither one bothers to think of their relationship as such,) and raises an eyebrow.

“We have different definitions for what counts as nice,” she says simply and Dimitri lets out a laugh.

“It can take a while to get used to for someone who didn’t grow up with it, but I assure you it grows on you.” 

Byleth rolls her eyes and walks over to where her husband is sitting in their courtyard and proceeds to snuggle close to her husband under his large cloak. Dimitri had insisted she get her own and she had but that never stopped her from popping under his and snuggling close.

"I won't lie, there is an additional reason for my fondness of it." Byleth looks up at her husband and sees him looking off distantly, his one eye having an odd contemplative look to it. "It makes me think of you." 

"Oh?"

Dimitri looks back down at his wife and nods. "When we first met you seemed very much like the snow. Cold and for the most part composed and calm like a gentle snowfall. On occasion we would see that you also held the power and fury of a storm. Yet throughout it all you remained cold and dispassionate. Some could even say aloof.

"Yet as we got closer and we grew to know each other better, I realized something. That cold detached exterior you have around most would melt away to reveal the truth. That you are the life giver to all of us."

Dimitri stops for a moment and a weary but earnest smile appears on his face.

"I once told you that you were the heart of the blue lions. Just like snow is merely frozen water and water is the basic essential to life, so can the same be said of you. On the outside at first you are cold but go beyond that, cause that cold to melt, and the truth is revealed. Without you the Blue Lions, the entire Kingdom and even Fodlan as we know it could not have survived."

Byleth can hear the unsaid portion of that as well.  _ Without you, I never would have survived. _

She doesn't have a good response to that. Not with words anyway. So she simply moves herself to lean on him more and, after deciding it would be worth it, removes her left glove so she can grasp his right hand in her left without a barrier between them, cold be damned.

They stay there for as long as they can, taking in the sight of the falling snow.


End file.
